


Biting Flame

by SkyCendre



Category: Storia Originale - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyCendre/pseuds/SkyCendre
Summary: I primi due capitoli di Biting Flame, pubblicati qui in versione non censurata. Qui la storia per intero.





	1. I

Nel buio che lo circondava e nella sofferenza che gli annebbiava i sensi, l’unico suono che sentiva era quello del proprio respiro affaticato.   
Gli occhi gli bruciavano al punto che più volte ebbe la tentazione di aprirli sotto la benda che li copriva, ma si trattenne. Sapeva che farlo avrebbe peggiorato la situazione per cui tenne le palpebre serrate, facendo del suo meglio per sopportare il dolore.   
Scivolò per lungo tempo dentro e fuori dall’incoscienza, svegliandosi a tratti per le fitte che gli serpeggiavano dalla fronte e per i colpi di tosse che non riusciva a trattenere, e che lo facevano scuotere sul tappeto su cui era disteso.   
Quando un tocco gelido gli si posò sulla pelle bollente lasciò andare un gemito, sorprendendosi appena del suono roco che la sua gola aveva prodotto. La mano che lo sfiorava gli percorse la linea della mascella e delle spalle, poi continuò a saggiare il suo corpo nudo, facendolo rabbrividire vistosamente.   
« Qual è il tuo nome? » Disse una voce in Voradori, quando i polpastrelli freddi si fermarono sul suo torace che si alzava e abbassava faticosamente.   
Il ragazzino cercò dentro di sé la forza di parlare.   
« Wyrem. » Rispose poi, tirandosi fuori un filo di voce.   
« Wyrem… » Ripeté l’altro, riprendendo ad accarezzarlo. « Wyrem. È un bel nome. »   
« Vi ringrazio, mio signore. »   
La mano gelida lasciò la sua pelle, facendolo sospirare di sollievo.   
« Onari Vesya ti ha insegnato il rispetto. » Osservò poi il nuovo arrivato. « Ne sono lieto. È stata lei a chiamarti Wyrem, immagino. »   
« Sì, mio signore. » Fece ancora il ragazzino, tornando a sforzarsi per articolare suoni di senso compiuto.   
Voleva dire altro ma la gola gli bruciava troppo. Cercò di cacciarsi qualche parola ma le sue corde vocali semplicemente non vibrarono e lui rinunciò, deglutendo a vuoto un paio di volte; gli sembrava di avere la bocca piena di sabbia.   
Scese il silenzio nel buio che lo circondava, e dopo davvero poco lui si rese conto di stare nuovamente scivolando nell’incoscienza, provato dalla sofferenza e dalla febbre. Ma il tocco gelido tornò, stavolta all’altezza del collo, facendolo sobbalzare e restituendogli la lucidità.   
« Sei molto debole, Wyrem. Non so se sopravviverai. » Disse nuovamente la voce in Voradori. « Onari Vesya doveva tenerti in grande considerazione, se ti ha scelto per diventare Crisalide. Mi chiedo che cos’abbia visto in te. »   
Due dita artigliate premettero sulla stoffa che gli copriva le palpebre, e Wyrem avrebbe gridato se ne avesse avuto la forza.   
Il dolore gli si scaricò in corpo partendo dai suoi occhi feriti e fece tendere e scuotere il suo piccolo corpo, lasciandolo a singhiozzare ed ansimare quando finalmente scemò ad un’intensità sopportabile, una volta che la pressione sulla benda fu scomparsa.   
« Manderò qualcuno ad occuparsi di te. » Disse la voce, e lui ci mise qualche istante a processare quelle parole. « Se vivrai, diventerò il tuo padrone. »   
Non seguirono altri suoni, ma il ragazzino ebbe la vaga percezione di essere nuovamente rimasto solo nell’oscurità. 

La febbre e il dolore lo facevano delirare.   
Nel buio vedeva forme distorte che ricordavano quelle della Vorador che gli aveva bruciato gli occhi, che diventavano più deformi e allucinate man mano che le visioni si facevano più intense. Si era reso conto di essersi morso a sangue la lingua quando sentì il sapore ferroso del liquido, ma altrimenti non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto.   
Si ritrovò a sperare di morire, di addormentarsi e non svegliarsi più, ma ormai faceva fatica a comprendere quale fosse il sonno e quale la veglia, dato che attorno a lui era sempre tutto nero.   
Quando qualcosa gli toccò la pelle gemette, scuotendo appena la testa, ma si rese velocemente conto che non erano le mani gelide del Vorador che gli aveva parlato. Erano più piccole, più morbide, senza artigli. E non erano fredde.   
Le mani lo lasciarono e poi tornarono per appoggiargli qualcosa sulle labbra spaccate, e Wyrem si rese conto che si trattava di una pezza umida. Se la lasciò premere contro la bocca, succhiando debolmente il liquido.   
Il processo si interruppe e ricominciò più volte, e alla fine il ragazzino aveva un sapore dolciastro sulla lingua e la sensazione di bruciore alla gola era vagamente diminuita.   
Qualcosa di fresco e delicato tornò sulla sua pelle e gli tolse i residui di sudore e sporcizia dal corpo, scorrendogli sulla pelle nuda per un tempo che lui non riuscì a quantificare, poiché perse più volte coscienza di se stesso. Poi gli venne nuovamente premuta la pezza sulle labbra e bevve ancora, stavolta con più vigore.   
Tossì piano, rischiando di strozzarsi con il liquido. Il panno si allontanò e poi tornò.   
Quando le piccole mani gli sciolsero la benda dalla fronte, Wyrem cercò debolmente di fare resistenza. Non gli riuscì nemmeno di alzare le braccia e fu capace solo di lamentarsi mentre la stoffa incrostata veniva rimossa, e quando un liquido gli colò sulle palpebre chiuse gemette e singhiozzò, stringendo i denti per il dolore.   
Gli occhi feriti gli furono delicatamente bagnati e tamponati più volte, e quando alla fine furono ricoperti da una nuova benda, più morbida e probabilmente pulita, lui lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo. Il dolore incandescente si era attenuato.   
Qualche momento dopo, dei passi leggeri lo informarono che stava nuovamente venendo lasciato solo nel buio. 

Le piccole mani tornarono spesso, ma Wyrem non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse passato dalla loro prima visita e quante volte effettivamente il suo soccorritore si fosse silenziosamente preso cura di lui.   
In tutte le occasioni lo faceva succhiare delicatamente da un panno bagnato. Probabilmente doveva trattarsi di acqua mescolata a qualche erba medicinale, a giudicare dal sapore dolciastro e vagamente selvatico. Lo puliva come meglio poteva, togliendogli il sudore causatogli dalla febbre, e gli cambiava la medicazione agli occhi, dopo averci fatto colare sopra un liquido che doveva essere taumaturgico dato che gli alleviava il dolore bruciante.   
Dopo qualche tempo cominciò a fargli scivolare tra le labbra bocconi di qualcosa che doveva aver precedentemente masticato, poiché erano soffici e umidi, e a Wyrem bastava deglutirli per farseli entrare in corpo. E aveva preso l’abitudine di sedergli accanto e accarezzargli i capelli quando aveva finito di prendersi cura di lui, sempre senza proferire parola.   
Non aveva infatti mai parlato, né emesso un qualsiasi genere di suono articolato, durante nessuna delle sue visite.   
Il ragazzino non aveva perciò idea di chi fosse il suo silenzioso soccorritore, non potendo neanche guardarlo in viso, ma gli era infinitamente grato. Non solo per l’aiuto ma anche per la sua presenza fisica, che nonostante non fosse accompagnata dalle parole lo tirava fuori dal buio allucinato di cui Wyrem ormai aveva il terrore.   
In un’occasione aveva provato a parlargli. Anche solo per dirgli grazie. Ma le sue corde vocali, atrofizzate dal disuso, avevano prodotto solo un suono disarticolato e impossibile da comprendere.   
Una piccola mano gli si era poggiata sulle labbra come per suggerirgli il silenzio e lui aveva annuito, accettando l’acqua che subito dopo gli venne offerta.   
Ci volle tempo perché il ragazzino fosse in grado di mettersi a sedere. Si faceva aiutare a tirarsi su e poggiava la schiena contro qualcosa di morbido, probabilmente un cuscino. E il suo silenzioso soccorritore cominciò a mettergli tra le mani una coppa di legno da cui Wyrem riusciva a bere da solo, e a dargli del cibo che non doveva precedentemente masticare. Lo assisteva nel mettersi dritto e nel tornare a stendersi, e ad un certo punto gli portò degli abiti che lo aiutò ad indossare.   
Durante una delle visite, gli tolse la benda e gli massaggiò delicatamente le palpebre, e Wyrem non si ritrasse, ormai abituato al contatto. La leggera pressione gli causò fastidio ma non dolore, e quando le dita gli lasciarono gli occhi provò delicatamente ad aprirli.   
Attorno a lui, il mondo era sfocato e nebuloso al punto da fargli quasi preferire il buio. Voltò la testa da un lato e dall’altro, senza riuscire a distinguere nemmeno una forma nell’alone grigio che gli ammantava la vista, per cui abbassò nuovamente le palpebre con un gemito, mentre le lacrime cominciavano immediatamente a premere per uscire.   
Cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico.   
Che diventasse cieco era una possibilità che Onari Vesya gli aveva illustrato prima di sottoporlo al rituale, e lui sapeva di dover essere grato anche solo per il fatto che fosse ancora vivo. Ma l’idea di non poter tornare a vedere lo gettò comunque nel terrore. Evitò di singhiozzare, sentendo le guance che gli si rigavano, e la piccola mano del suo silenzioso soccorritore gli accarezzò delicatamente i capelli finché lui non si fu addormentato.  
Con il passare del tempo, Wyrem si rese lentamente conto che le sue paure erano però infondate.   
Ad ogni visita, l’altro gli massaggiava le palpebre dopo avergliele bagnate come di consueto, e lui riprese mano a mano cognizione visiva di ciò che lo circondava quando provava ad aprire gli occhi. Distinse prima la figura vaga del suo soccorritore, poi i contorni fumosi della camera in cui si trovava. Dei piccoli punti di luce negli angoli dovevano appartenere a delle candele, per quanto non riuscisse a coglierne i dettagli.   
Quando finalmente fu in grado di mettere completamente a fuoco, poté finalmente scorgere le fattezze del suo silenzioso soccorritore.   
Wyrem fu molto sorpreso di vedere davanti a sé un corpo minuto con un caschetto di capelli di colore del grano. Nonostante avrebbe potuto comprenderlo dalla dimensione delle mani che lo accudivano, si stupì nel costatare che si trattava di un bambino.   
Dopo il rituale in cui gli avevano bruciato gli occhi, Wyrem aveva dimenticato quasi tutto di sé stesso, compresa la propria età, ma quel bambino biondo che si prendeva cura di lui aveva sicuramente qualche anno in meno dei suoi, per quanto era piccolo.   
Il ragazzino cercò subito i suoi occhi, ma l’altro non lo guardava. Teneva le iridi chiare puntate verso il basso, e non ricambiava il suo sguardo. Lui alzò una mano e sfiorò il dorso della sua per attirare l’attenzione, e il bambino la mosse ricambiando appena la carezza. Ma continuò a non alzare gli occhi.   
Si mise in piedi e versò dell’acqua da una brocca, porgendogli la coppa di legno, e Wyrem bevve lentamente. Poi gli fece cenno di stendersi, sempre senza guardarlo, e lui non si fece pregare. 

Era ancora debole, ma si sentiva meglio. Il dolore era quasi del tutto cessato e lui sapeva di non avere più la febbre, e durante le ore che trascorreva da solo si impegnava per cogliere quanti più dettagli visivi lo circondassero, mettendo alla prova i propri occhi in fase di guarigione.   
Quella dove si trovava era una stanza relativamente piccola, e quasi del tutto sgombra. Un singolo mobile basso conteneva probabilmente gli strumenti che il bambino biondo usava per occuparsi di lui, e numerosi tappeti coprivano interamente il pavimento. L’unico altro elemento di arredo erano cuscini e telo su cui Wyrem si appoggiava e le candele, che riempivano gli angoli della camera.   
Le pareti erano di legno scuro, e vi erano una singola porta ed una singola finestra.   
Il ragazzino provò anche a parlare, chiedendosi quanto tempo fosse che non usava le proprie corde vocali. Dovette produrre diversi suoni incoerenti prima di riuscire a mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto, e si rese velocemente conto che era perfettamente in grado di esprimersi anche nella lingua dei Vorador, oltre che a comprenderla. Onari Vesya gli aveva detto che sarebbe accaduto, se fosse sopravvissuto al rituale.   
Quando si sentì abbastanza in forze, provò a camminare nella piccola stanza. Gli risultò estremamente difficile; non appena prendeva una posizione dritta la testa gli girava e lo costringeva seduto, e i muscoli delle gambe non sembravano intenzionati a reggerlo. Si sforzò, cadendo più e più volte sui tappeti, e alla fine riuscì a compiere il perimetro della camera appoggiandosi faticosamente alle pareti.   
Si trovò a domandarsi quanto tempo fosse passato da quando era stato portato lì, dopo il rituale, senza trovare una risposta che lo soddisfacesse.  
Desiderò avere uno specchio in cui guardarsi. Tra tutte le informazioni che aveva dimenticato c’era anche il proprio aspetto fisico, e non aveva perciò idea di che colore avessero i suoi capelli e i suoi occhi, che erano anche certamente cambiati dopo essere stati bruciati.   
Si disse infine che avrebbe provato a chiedere una descrizione di se stesso al suo silenzioso soccorritore.   
Wyrem sperava che il bambino biondo non parlasse per scelta, e non perché non ne avesse la possibilità. Magari, insistendo nel modo giusto, avrebbe potuto spingerlo a dire qualche parola. Voleva almeno conoscere il suo nome. 

Fu svegliato da un grido.   
Inizialmente credette di averlo immaginato; non era infrequente che sognasse del rituale nonostante non avesse più allucinazioni, e per un attimo pensò di aver urlato lui stesso, per cui si portò una mano alle labbra per controllare se si fosse morso la lingua durante il sonno.   
Ma le grida continuarono e ormai Wyrem era completamente sveglio, per cui si mise a sedere e tese le orecchie, confuso da quello che sentiva. Seguirono dei singhiozzi e altri lamenti, e lui si rese conto che provenivano dalla stanza comunicante, oltre la parete su cui spiccava l’unica porta.   
Si alzò faticosamente e si mosse sulle ginocchia instabili fino allo stipite, appoggiandosi al legno, ma quando tirò il pomello si sorprese a trovarla chiusa. Provò ancora, aggrappandosi al piccolo battente, ma senza risultato.   
Si rassegnò a tornare al proprio giaciglio e a raggomitolarsi fra i cuscini, cercando di ignorare i suoni che sentiva. 

Il suo silenzioso soccorritore non si fece vedere per un po’, e Wyrem dovette scavare nei cassetti del piccolo mobile sperando che contenessero qualcosa da mangiare. Recuperò delle radici commestibili e le consumò lentamente, evitando di esaurirle troppo in fretta, razionando anche la poca acqua che c’era nella brocca. Era meglio essere prudenti, non sapeva quando l’altro si sarebbe nuovamente fatto vivo e non aveva modo di uscire da quella stanza.   
Le sue scarse provviste erano ormai finite quando il bambino biondo tornò, e stavolta lui percepì distintamente il rumore della serratura che scattava aperta prima che il più piccolo facesse il suo ingresso.   
Wyrem lo guardò, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. Sembrava malfermo sulle gambe e a tratti tremava, faticando per trasportare la bisaccia che aveva a tracolla. Teneva gli occhi più bassi del solito ed era estremamente pallido, e quasi incespicò quando si fermò di fronte al piccolo mobile.   
Il ragazzino si alzò, raggiungendolo, e lo aiutò a svuotare la borsa che conteneva altro cibo per lui e vestiti puliti. Quando gli toccò inavvertitamente una mano, il bambino sobbalzò e la ritrasse, scostandosi ad una distanza tale per cui non potessero avvenire altri contatti accidentali.   
Il ragazzino non disse niente, limitandosi a guardarlo mentre finiva di sistemare gli utili, e cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo senza successo.   
Stavolta il bambino biondo non dovette aiutarlo a fare niente. Wyrem era abbastanza in forze per provvedere da solo alle proprie necessità, inoltre non gli sembrava che l’altro fosse molto più in salute di lui.   
Gli porse un pezzo della pagnotta che aveva appena spezzato, senza parlare, ma il più piccolo si limitò a scuotere vagamente la testa e a ritrarsi, restando accoccolato di fronte a lui.   
Restò lì per tutto il tempo a guardarlo mentre Wyrem mangiava e si lavava come poteva, per poi cambiarsi i vestiti. Dopodiché il bambino biondo mise quelli sporchi nella bisaccia e se la fece nuovamente passare a tracolla, dopodiché si alzò e fece per uscire.   
« Aspetta. » Lo chiamò Wyrem, alzandosi a sua volta.   
L’altro si voltò, e per quanto tenesse ancora gli occhi bassi, il ragazzino poté accorgersi di quanto fossero pesti e cerchiati. Wyrem corrucciò il viso, era evidente che quel bambino non stesse bene.   
« Resta ancora un po’. » Aggiunse poi, muovendo cautamente un passo verso di lui. « Se non vuoi mangiare, almeno riposati. Sembri stanco. »   
L’altro arricciò appena le labbra e scosse la testa, stringendo la bretella della borsa nelle piccole mani.   
« Dimmi almeno come ti chiami. » Tentò ancora Wyrem, ma il più piccolo tornò a voltarsi ed uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta a chiave dietro di sé. 

Le visite del bambino biondo si fecero sempre meno frequenti, e sempre più brevi.   
Arrivava silenziosamente e silenziosamente se ne andava, dopo essersi limitato a svuotare la borsa che portava tutte le volte e a riempirla con gli scarti di cibo e gli abiti sporchi. Di tanto in tanto cambiava anche le candele.   
Svariate volte Wyrem provò a parlargli, e a convincerlo a restare di più anche solo per avere un po’ di compagnia, ma senza successo, per cui finì per rinunciare.   
Il ragazzino era stufo di restare chiuso in quella stanza. Era riuscito ad aprire la finestra che sembrava bloccata dal disuso, tossendo poi per la polvere che era venuta fuori dalle due antiche imposte di legno butterato, e la vista di ciò che c’era fuori gli aveva ricordato che il mondo attorno a lui non era limitato a quelle quattro pareti.   
Doveva essere l’esterno del palazzo in cui lui era stato portato da Onari Vesya dopo il rituale, cieco e febbricitante, per cui non aveva idea di come fosse fatta la struttura. C’era un giardino con alberi bassi di legno torto e come accartocciato su se stesso, e macchie di fiori e vegetazione.   
La finestra era abbastanza bassa perché lui potesse uscire e calarsi al suolo; c’erano poco più di due metri di distanza con le piastrelle del pavimento, ma Wyrem temeva che un atto del genere avrebbe potuto portare a ripercussioni anche molto gravi.   
Tra le cose che non aveva dimenticato, era non disobbedire agli ordini per nessuna ragione al mondo. E per quanto non avesse ricevuto l’ordine preciso di non lasciare quella stanza, non gli avevano nemmeno detto che era libero di andare dove voleva, e la porta chiusa a chiave era discretamente eloquente.   
Perciò aveva respirato l’aria fresca proveniente da fuori e aveva richiuso la finestra, dicendosi che avrebbe aspettato che gli comunicassero il permesso di uscire.   
Doveva avere pazienza. Sapeva di essere scampato alla morte quasi per miracolo e di essere ormai una Crisalide a tutti gli effetti; aveva superato il rituale della seconda vista ed era sopravvissuto a ciò che ne era conseguito, ma non poteva permettersi di contrariare il suo nuovo padrone, chiunque egli fosse.   
Si trovò a domandarsi chi potesse essere quel Vorador, quello che gli aveva parlato mentre lui quasi delirava per la febbre. Quando Wyrem aveva sentito la sua voce non gli era sembrata familiare, quindi non poteva essere qualcuno che aveva già visto mentre era sotto la custodia di Onari Vesya. Ma il ragazzino era anche stato ferito e febbricitante, per cui poteva semplicemente non averla riconosciuta.   
Dovette fare appello a tutta la propria pazienza per costringersi a non fare sciocchezze. Ormai si sentiva bene, camminava e vedeva perfettamente, e l’inattività silenziosa stava pesando sulla sua mente come e più della sofferenza che aveva provato nel periodo precedente. 

Si alzò di scatto a sedere quando sentì il rumore della chiave che veniva inserita nella serratura.   
Il bambino biondo fece capolino qualche istante dopo, scivolando nella stanza, e Wyrem lo guardò mordendosi le labbra; sapeva che parlare non avrebbe avuto alcun uso ma doveva sempre trattenersi dal provarci.   
Il nuovo arrivato si mosse sul tappeto e l’altro si accorse immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. Il bambino incespicava, doveva essersi trascinato in quella camera appoggiandosi alle pareti, e prima che riuscisse ad arrivare al piccolo mobile cadde in avanti sui tappeti.   
Wyrem gli fu subito al fianco e gli sfilò la bisaccia da dosso, facendolo poi girare supino. Il più piccolo aveva gli occhi lucidi e scottava di febbre.   
« Ehi… » Il ragazzino gli accarezzò i capelli, ricevendo per la prima volta un contatto visivo. « Non aver paura, sei solo inciampato. Adesso ti prendo un po’ d’acqua. »   
L’altro non emise suoni ma Wyrem si rese conto che le sue iridi verdazzurre lo seguivano mentre lui si alzava e versava il liquido nella coppa di legno. Cercò nella borsa l’infuso medicinale che ormai aveva imparato a riconoscere e ne sciolse qualche goccia nel liquido, aiutando poi il più piccolo a bere.   
Il bambino biondo si lasciò maneggiare docilmente. Wyrem gli tenne il capo sollevato per aiutarlo a deglutire, e non poté fare a meno di notare un segno violaceo che gli partiva dal collo e che probabilmente continuava oltre la stoffa dei vestiti, lungo la spalla e il petto.   
Un morso, riconobbe, ma preferì non fare commenti.   
Non aveva dimenticato che Onari Vesya lo sottoponeva alla perdita di energia, e che gli aveva detto più volte che sarebbe successo ancora mentre sarebbe stato una Crisalide, a prescindere da chi fosse stato il Vorador che sarebbe diventato il suo padrone. Il bambino biondo doveva essere dunque un’altra Crisalide, anche se c’era la possibilità che fosse solo un servitore.   
Il ragazzino si assicurò che il più piccolo avesse vuotato tutto il contenuto del bicchiere, poi recuperò un cuscino e glielo sistemò sotto la testa. Lo coprì con il telo che normalmente usava lui e gli sedette accanto, tornando ad accarezzargli i capelli.   
« Andrà tutto bene. » Gli disse, mentre il bambino biondo scivolava nell’incoscienza. « Pensa a riposarti. »   
Il piccolo dormì per ore, e quando riaprì gli occhi sembrava stare vagamente meglio. Stavolta accettò il cibo che l’altro gli offrì, sempre senza parlare e tornando a tenere gli occhi bassi, e dopo aver mangiato si comportò come se nulla fosse accaduto; svuotò la bisaccia, la riempì con gli scarti ed i vestiti sporchi, e lasciò silenziosamente la camera.   
Wyrem preferì non insistere. Sperò che il bambino biondo si riposasse a dovere; aveva il viso scavato e gli occhi talmente cerchiati che sembrava non dormisse da giorni. 

Non molte ore dopo che Wyrem fu nuovamente rimasto solo, delle grida tornarono a riempire l’aria, facendo sobbalzare il ragazzino che si era raggomitolato tra i cuscini tentando di prendere sonno.   
Si alzò in piedi con il cuore in gola, realizzando velocemente che venivano dall’esterno della camera, come la volta precedente. Si avvicinò lentamente alla porta, toccandone poi la superficie con cautela, e sgranò gli occhi quando questa si aprì dopo che lui ebbe timidamente tirato il battente.   
Il bambino biondo doveva essersi dimenticato di chiuderla a chiave.   
Wyrem deglutì a vuoto, senza riuscire a mettere ordine tra i pensieri. Le urla gli riempivano le orecchie tenendolo paralizzato sul posto, ora che si erano fatte anche più intense dato che la porta non era più chiusa.   
Rimase immobile sulla cornice per un tempo che non riuscì a quantificare, e quando finalmente i lamenti si affievolirono si decise a muovere qualche passo all’esterno, cercando di ignorare le ginocchia che tremavano.   
Dovette camminare nella penombra di un corridoio per una decina di passi finché non giunse ad una camera illuminata dalle candele, come quella che aveva lasciato, ma questa era più grande e le pareti erano coperte di arazzi. Uniti ai tappeti sul pavimento, facevano apparire l’ambiente come interamente rivestito di stoffa scura.   
Al centro della camera c’era un letto circolare, molto grande, inserito in una montatura di legno che sembrava fissata al pavimento. E su questo letto stava seduto un Vorador, una creatura con lunghi capelli scuri macchiati di ciocche grigie, che teneva in braccio il bambino biondo che Wyrem non impiegò che qualche istante a riconoscere.   
Era lui che si lamentava. Sembrava non aver più la forza di gridare ma leggeri gemiti strozzati lasciavano la sua gola, mentre con le piccole mani si aggrappava a quella più grande del Vorador che lo reggeva.   
Wyrem batté le palpebre, congelato sul posto, senza capire.   
Guardò prima il viso del più piccolo, nascosto da una maschera di lacrime, e poi quello del Vorador, che non stava degnando il nuovo arrivato di uno sguardo. Teneva il busto del bambino con una mano sola, avvolgendolo con l’avambraccio, e lo faceva muovere su di sé con una strana cadenza oscillante.   
Il respiro di Wyrem s’incastrò nei suoi polmoni e il ragazzino boccheggiò, realizzando improvvisamente che cosa stesse succedendo. Cercò di comandare alle proprie gambe di muoversi all’indietro, ma il messaggio non sembrò arrivare ai suoi muscoli e lui non si mosse, gli occhi sgranati sulla scena che aveva di fronte.   
Realizzò di aver cominciato a tremare, e le lacrime cominciarono a scendergli sul viso quando il Vorador alzò gli occhi scuri nei suoi, sembrando finalmente accorgersi della sua presenza.   
La creatura non smise di fare quello che stava facendo, concentrando però lo sguardo sul nuovo arrivato con un’espressione quasi completamente assente. E dopo un tempo che a Wyrem parve equivalere ad ore ed ore, finalmente qualcosa s’innescò nella sua mente e gli permise di voltarsi e cominciare a correre, per andare ad infilarsi nella stanza da cui era uscito.   
Nascose il viso fra i cuscini, gli occhi ancora sgranati, non riuscendo ad impedirsi di tremare. 

Quando la porta si aprì lui era perfettamente sveglio ma rimase immobile, limitandosi ad irrigidirsi, raggomitolato nel telo che lo copriva.   
Non seguì nessun rumore; nessun suono di passi o di respiro, niente che segnalasse la presenza di qualcuno in quella stanza, al punto che Wyrem quasi credette di aver immaginato il rumore dei cardini che cigolavano vagamente. Rimase comunque immobile, non osando dare dimostrazione di essere vigile e fingendosi profondamente addormentato, al punto che tenne il respiro profondo e regolare simulando quello di un dormiente.   
Funzionò talmente bene che il suo corpo si rilassò, facendolo lentamente scivolare nell’incoscienza. Quando riaprì gli occhi, realizzando di essersi realmente addormentato fra i cuscini, fece fatica a non sobbalzare trovandosi a guardare il viso serico del Vorador, che sedeva a nemmeno due metri da lui.   
Si mise dritto, abbassando immediatamente gli occhi, e stringendo fra le mani la stoffa del telo.   
« Vedo che ti sei ripreso. » Disse semplicemente l’altro.   
Wyrem annuì, osando alzare appena lo sguardo.   
« Io sono Edrenas Keel. » Fece ancora il Vorador. « Il tuo destino di Crisalide è nelle mie mani, e a seconda di come reagirai alla preparazione, e se io lo riterrò opportuno, da Crisalide sarai mutato in Vorador, e diventerai libero. Fino a quel momento, io sarò il tuo padrone. »   
Il ragazzino tornò ad annuire, incapace di cacciarsi qualsiasi ulteriore reazione.   
« Adesso alzati. È tempo che tu esca da questa camera. »   
Wyrem si mosse meccanicamente, non osando contraddire colui che era diventato ufficialmente il suo nuovo padrone. Le sue fattezze non gli avevano riportato alla mente nessun volto conosciuto; non aveva mai visto un Vorador con i capelli scuri macchiati di grigio mentre era sotto la custodia di Onari Vesya.   
Si lasciò condurre dal lato opposto rispetto a quello dell’unica stanza in cui aveva messo piede quando era uscito dalla sua, e i due arrivarono velocemente in una sala piuttosto grande, altrettanto decorata di tappeti, arazzi e candele, ma su cui spiccava anche mobilio di diversa natura. Le finestre erano similmente chiuse e l’aria era pesante, e il ragazzino si guardò attorno cercando di ricostruire l’ambiente che lo circondava. Una tenda sul lato destro della stanza oscillava lentamente, indicando che doveva coprire un’apertura sull’esterno, probabilmente un altro giardino.   
Il Vorador si fermò davanti a questa e la scostò, rivelando la visuale su un piccolo spiazzo erboso a cui accedette tramite una base di legno e tre gradini. Poi si fermò, e Wyrem si bloccò appena dietro di lui.   
« Yarou. » Chiamò il Vorador, e dalla penombra del giardino sbucò la figura minuta del bambino biondo, che si alzò da una posizione accoccolata fra le radici di un alberello.   
Il più piccolo barcollò verso di loro, tenendo gli occhi fissi sull’erba, e dovette appoggiarsi al bordo di un piccolo pozzo di pietra per non cadere.   
« Padrone. » Rispose con un filo di voce, quando fu di fronte al Vorador, e sembrando compiere uno sforzo per rivolgere lo sguardo al suo interlocutore.   
« Tu e Wyrem vi siete già conosciuti. » Disse questi, indicando il ragazzino con un cenno della mano. « Da ora in poi vi spartirete la camera e le mansioni che già ti spettano. Siete entrambi Crisalidi, per cui dividerete anche il peso della preparazione al rituale che vi renderà liberi. »   
« Sì, padrone. » Fece ancora lui.   
Dopodiché il Vorador rivolse l’attenzione al più grande.   
« Wyrem. » Chiamò, e il ragazzino quasi sobbalzò.   
« Sì, mio signore…? » Ricordò di dire subito dopo, cercando di non mordersi il labbro inferiore.   
« Quanti anni hai, Wyrem? »   
« Io… » Batté confusamente le palpebre, realizzando che non se lo ricordava.   
Tra le cose che aveva dimenticato, oltre al proprio aspetto, c’era anche la propria età. Ne era già consapevole, ma in quel momento desiderò avere una risposta per quel Vorador, per cui si sforzò di cercarla dentro di sé.   
Edrenas si piegò sulle ginocchia e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. Quando il ragazzino obbedì allungò una mano artigliata, sfiorandogli una guancia e poi il mento. Glielo alzò con le nocche, e Wyrem deglutì a fatica, restando immobile.   
Il Vorador gli mostrò il palmo della mano e lui impiegò qualche istante a capire che doveva porgergli la propria. Quando lo fece, Edrenas gli premette il pollice sulla pelle e il più piccolo sobbalzò, non riuscendo a trattenere una smorfia.   
Il contatto era stranamente doloroso, come se il dito del Vorador fosse ricoperto di fuoco. Quando finalmente lo lasciò, Wyrem si strofinò la mano sul fianco, ritraendola con uno scatto.   
« Circa tredici. » Commentò poi Edrenas. « Onari Vesya mi aveva avvertito che eri sulla soglia dello sviluppo. Non avrò molto tempo per perfezionare la tua Crisalide, ma per il rispetto che ho nei confronti di Onari, vedrò di fare il possibile nel tempo che ci è concesso. »   
Lo sguardo di Wyrem saettò sul bambino biondo che li osservava in disparte, e che sembrava star facendo fatica a mantenersi in piedi. Il Vorador si girò a sua volta, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.   
« Yarou ha dodici anni, ed è Crisalide da due. » Disse poi, quando il piccolo li ebbe affiancati. « L’ho sottoposto io stesso alla rituale della seconda vista. Altro motivo per cui ho avuto qualche dubbio nell’accettare te; non ho mai preso Crisalidi che non avessi prodotto io stesso. »   
Wyrem annuì, incapace di staccare gli occhi da quelli del suo coetaneo. Edrenas si alzò in piedi, sovrastando entrambi con la propria altezza.   
« Adesso andate. » Fece poi. 

Il bambino biondo condusse Wyrem, incespicando prima nel terreno erboso e poi nell’interno della magione, arrivando infine ad una piccola camera senza tappeti. Si lasciò cadere stancamente su un giaciglio di pelli, raggomitolandosi immediatamente.   
Il ragazzino si guardò attorno; anche quella camera era ammobiliata. C’erano svariate cassettiere e alcuni bauli, e curiosando in giro trovò cibo, abiti e le erbe medicinali che l’altro gli aveva somministrato mentre era stato ferito.   
Lo accostò, notando che non si era addormentato.   
« Grazie per quello che hai fatto per me. » Gli disse, giocherellando con una frangia del tessuto sfilacciato. « Se non mi avessi aiutato, sarei morto di febbre o per disidratazione. »   
Il più piccolo si tirò a sedere e gli rivolse uno sguardo cerchiato.   
« Sarebbe stato meglio. » Disse piano, e Wyrem dovette faticare per distinguere le parole.   
« Meglio…? » Chiese poi, non capendo bene il senso di quella frase.   
« Sarebbe stato meglio se fossi morto. » 

Non riuscì a cavare altro dalla bocca di quel bambino, per cui decise di lasciarlo in pace e soprattutto di lasciarlo dormire. Era evidentemente molto debole e ancora febbricitante, per cui Wyrem preferì concentrarsi sul preparare qualcosa da mangiare.   
Bollì dell’acqua su di un piccolo braciere e ci fece ammorbidire carne e radici, spezzò delle forme di pane e le mescolò alla zuppa, sperando che quello che stava mettendo insieme fosse almeno commestibile. Quando l’altro si svegliò lo invitò a mangiare, e stavolta non dovette pregarlo.   
« Il tuo nome. » Disse Wyrem, una volta che ebbe vuotato la propria ciotola. « Te l’ha dato quel Vorador…? »   
Il bambino biondo annuì vagamente, rimestando con il cucchiaio di legno.   
« Ti ricordi come ti chiamavi, prima del rituale della seconda vista? »   
Stavolta l’altro scosse la testa.   
« “Yarou” non è un nome. » Disse poi, tenendo gli occhi bassi.   
Wyrem inclinò la testa.   
« Ma è il modo in cui ti chiama lui. » Osservò. « Non mi sembra una parola in Voradori. Vuol dire qualcosa? »   
« “Yarou” vuol dire “bambino”. » Rispose l’altro. « Nella lingua del mio padrone. È la lingua dei Corvi. »   
Il ragazzino arricciò le labbra. Non credeva che quel Vorador fosse anche un Corvo, ma del resto lui non ne aveva mai visto uno. O almeno, non ricordava di averne mai visto uno.   
« Preferiresti essere chiamato col tuo vero nome, immagino. »   
Il più piccolo si strinse nelle spalle.   
« Non ce l’ho più un vero nome. »   
Non finì la zuppa e andò a rimettere il contenuto della propria ciotola nel paiolo che Wyrem aveva usato per prepararla, tornando poi a raggomitolarsi tra le pelli. 

Mentre Yarou era nuovamente addormentato, il più grande si concesse di muoversi per esplorare. Quella residenza gli era sembrata veramente grande, più grande di quella di Onari Vesya, e nonostante la stretta allo stomaco che non aveva mai smesso di sentire, da quando aveva lasciato per la prima volta la stanza dove era stato convalescente, sentiva il bisogno di guardarsi in giro in maniera più approfondita.   
Ma più di tutto, Wyrem desiderava potersi guardare in uno specchio o in una qualsiasi superficie riflettente. Non aveva ancora idea di quale fosse il proprio aspetto e la curiosità continuava a pungerlo, soprattutto per quanto riguardava i propri occhi, che dovevano aver preso senza dubbio una sfumatura singolare dopo il rituale.   
Quelli di Yarou erano strani ma comunque sufficientemente convenzionali. Un verdazzurro molto brillante, certo, ma esistevano esseri umani con quei colori, più o meno.   
Mentre si muoveva cautamente nei corridoi di legno, Wyrem si trovò a domandarsi chi potesse essersi preso cura del piccolo, dopo che Edrenas lo aveva sottoposto al rituale. Il Vorador aveva detto che Yarou era Crisalide da due anni, e due anni prima significava che il bambino aveva avuto solo dieci anni quando era successo. Non era possibile che se la fosse cavata senza qualcuno che lo avesse accudito.   
Riuscì a tornare al giardino e si accostò al piccolo pozzo. Tirò appena la carrucola e gli sembrò che fosse stabile, per cui la fece calare e poi la riavvolse, recuperando il secchio pieno.   
Il sole stava occhieggiando dal tetto della magione, per cui il cielo era sufficientemente luminoso per permettergli di scorgere i colori della propria immagine, riflessa nel minuscolo specchio d’acqua. Batté le palpebre e sgranò gli occhi, non riconoscendo se stesso nel viso circolare di un preadolescente con una zazzera di arruffati capelli castani e due iridi violette.   
Lasciò andare il secchio e si toccò il viso, si passò le mani fra le ciocche. Le sentì crespe e ribelli, almeno al tatto sembravano accordarsi con quelle dell’immagine che aveva visto.   
Sedette con la schiena contro la murata del pozzo, sforzandosi di ricordare qualche informazione in più sul proprio passato. Il rituale gli aveva cancellato la memoria in maniera estremamente accurata, facendogli restare ben impresso tutto ciò che riguardava gli insegnamenti di Onari Vesya e la sua permanenza nella dimora di lei, ma rimuovendo tutto ciò che riguardava Wyrem nel personale. Dove avesse vissuto prima, i nomi e i volti dei suoi genitori, il proprio stesso nome. Wyrem era quello che la Vorador aveva scelto per lui, quando l’aveva preso con sé; non era il nome con cui l’avevano chiamato i suoi familiari.   
Ma non riuscì a venirgli in mente niente. E sorprendentemente, la cosa non gli causò nessun genere di angoscia, anzi gli sembrò naturale.   
Si alzò in piedi, stropicciandosi gli occhi per la luce solare che si faceva sempre più forte. Ormai si era abituato alla penombra di quelle camere piene di candele. 

Nei giorni successivi i due ragazzini non vennero disturbati, e a Wyrem fece piacere vedere che il più piccolo si riprese velocemente, bevendo grandi quantità d’acqua mescolata a quell’erba medicinale che l’altro ormai conosceva bene. Non mangiava molto e quando lo faceva masticava il cibo fin troppe volte prima di inghiottirlo, e il suo compagno di stanza si premurò di assicurarsi che si nutrisse a sufficienza.   
Non parlarono più di tanto, anzi per la verità si scambiarono solo qualche parola. Yarou sembrava avere la lingua annodata, e rispondeva quasi solo a monosillabi quando l’altro lo interpellava. Dal canto suo, Wyrem preferì non fargli troppe domande.   
Un altro elemento che al più grande non dispiacque fu di poter distinguere la notte dal giorno. Chiuso in quella camera durante la convalescenza non ne era stato in grado, mentre finalmente poteva scorgere il sole alto nel cielo, oltre le tende che separavano le stanze dagli ambienti aperti.   
Lui e Yarou pulirono a turno la piccola stanza che gli competeva, sbatterono le pelli che facevano loro da giaciglio e tolsero la polvere che si accumulava velocemente. Wyrem aveva già immaginato che il padrone di casa avesse altri servitori, e ne ebbe la conferma quando due di loro entrarono con delle scorte di provviste che lasciarono all’ingresso, senza parlare e senza salutare nessuno dei due giovani ospiti.   
Il ragazzino cominciò a chiedersi a che genere di preparazione sarebbe stato sottoposto, in vista del secondo rituale che lo avrebbe reso un Vorador.   
Prima di farlo passare allo stato di Crisalide, Onari Vesya si limitava a bere da lui fin quasi a prosciugarlo, per poi esporlo alle fonti energetiche dei portali, e lasciandolo lì finché il suo piccolo corpo non era allo stremo. Ma qualcosa gli faceva supporre che stavolta sarebbe stato diverso, e lui non aveva molta voglia di approfondire l’argomento.   
Si disse però che prima avessero superato la fase di Crisalide e meglio sarebbe stato, sia per lui che per Yarou. Una volta che sarebbero stati pronti per la trasformazione, sarebbe sicuramente andato tutto meglio per entrambi, o almeno così gli piaceva ripetersi. Diventare dei Vorador li avrebbe resi liberi, per quello che ne sapeva.   
Un giorno la porta si aprì, e il padrone di casa fece il suo ingresso nella piccola camera che i suoi due ospiti dividevano. Disse loro di seguirlo e i più giovani assentirono senza fiatare, cominciando immediatamente a camminare sui suoi passi, nei corridoi in penombra della magione.   
La sala in cui arrivarono era piccola e coperta di tappeti, come molte altre, ma al centro vi era un basso tavolo circolare. Un altro Vorador era accomodato su un cuscino, con un gomito poggiato sulla superficie di legno.   
Rivolse ai due ragazzini un vago sorriso quando li vide entrare, e un cenno con il capo al più piccolo.   
« Yarou. » Lo salutò, e lui fece un leggero inchino. « Il tuo padrone l’aveva detto, che eri cresciuto dall’ultima volta. »   
Wyrem lo guardò, in qualche modo l’altro Vorador somigliava ad Edrenas. Aveva la stessa qualità di viso, e anche i capelli erano simili, un colore scuro sporcato qua e la di bianco. Ma lui scartò l’ipotesi che potessero essere fratelli, era più probabile che fossero semplicemente entrambi Corvi.   
Il padrone di casa mise la mano sulla schiena del ragazzino biondo e lo esortò a muoversi, e il piccolo camminò in avanti fino a raggiungere il Vorador seduto. Questi lo voltò e se lo accomodò in grembo, accarezzandogli l’addome con una mano artigliata. Yarou gli si appoggiò al petto, guardando davanti a sé senza rivolgere l’attenzione a niente in particolare.   
Edrenas sedette a sua volta, poggiando un braccio sul tavolo. Fece cenno a Wyrem di avvicinarsi e lui obbedì, chiedendosi se avesse dovuto fare qualcosa di simile a ciò che aveva appena fatto l’altro ragazzino. Ma non fece in tempo a dare voce alla propria domanda poiché il Vorador se lo tirò addosso, facendogli trattenere a stento un’esclamazione di sorpresa, e se lo sistemò contro il petto in una maniera simile a come aveva fatto l’altro con Yarou.   
« Come si chiama la tua nuova Crisalide? » Chiese il secondo Vorador, accarezzando distrattamente i capelli biondi del ragazzino.   
« Onari Vesya gli ha dato nome Wyrem. » Rispose Edrenas, facendo scorrere la mano gelida sull’addome del più giovane e facendolo rabbrividire al contatto. « Mi piace. Non lo cambierò. »   
Wyrem guardò confusamente il viso di Yarou, cercando di capire che cosa stesse succedendo, ma si accorse immediatamente che l’altro aveva gli occhi stranamente foschi. Vide brillare gli artigli del Vorador che lo reggeva e immaginò che dovesse essersi caricato della propria energia, chiedendosene immediatamente la ragione.   
I due Vorador scambiarono qualche parola in una lingua che lui non comprese; non era Voradori, e lui suppose che dovesse essere quella dei Corvi. Le mani e il corpo di Edrenas si fecero progressivamente più fredde e lui cominciò a tremare convulsamente, ma non osò chiedere all’altro di smettere.   
Sgranò gli occhi quando si rese conto che l’altro Vorador aveva slacciato la casacca di Yarou e gliel’aveva fatta scendere su una spalla, scoprendogli la pelle. Il ragazzino non sembrava nemmeno essersene accorto, i suoi occhi avevano quasi del tutto perso lucidità.   
Il Vorador aprì la mascella e gli affondò le zanne nella carne, e Wyrem s’irrigidì, ma il più piccolo non ebbe alcuna reazione a parte un gemito solo vagamente udibile.   
Edrenas fece la stessa cosa con lui, rompendo però la stoffa della giubba che indossava.   
« Sentirai dolore. » Lo informò, tenendogli le labbra a pochi centimetri dalla pelle nuda. « Non sei ancora avvezzo al mio spettro energetico. Ma se ti comporti bene e non mi rifiuti, col tempo andrà meglio. »   
Wyrem deglutì a fatica, annuendo. Era conscio che sarebbe successo prima o poi ma non era riuscito a fare a meno di sperare che non fosse così, e non poté evitare di darsi dello stupido.   
Quando Edrenas lo morse, strinse i denti e cercò di non gridare, aggrappandosi al braccio con cui l’altro lo reggeva e affondandogli le unghie nella stoffa spessa della casacca.


	2. II

La perdita di energie che accompagnava i morsi, lasciava il ragazzino completamente stremato.  
Non riusciva ad alzarsi in piedi e molto spesso nemmeno a tenere gli occhi aperti, e più di una volta era stato Yarou ad aiutarlo fisicamente a tornare nella loro camera, sostenendolo durante il percorso, nonostante avesse subito lo stesso trattamento poco prima o poco dopo di lui.  
Capitò solo due volte che Edrenas fosse in compagnia, per il resto operava da solo e beveva da entrambi, a turno. E Yarou, evidentemente abituato a quell’intercorso, si preoccupava di riportare Wyrem nel giaciglio di pelli su cui poi si sdraiava a sua volta, accoccolandosi contro di lui per raccogliere calore.  
Il ragazzino si era più volte svegliato con il più piccolo raggomitolato addosso, talmente freddo da sembrare completamente assiderato, oppure bollente per la febbre. Lui non era in condizioni migliori, per cui si limitava a tirare su le pelli per coprire entrambi e chiudeva gli occhi, sperando che si sarebbe sentito meglio quando li avrebbe riaperti.  
Ma Wyrem preferiva i morsi alla somministrazione energetica forzata.  
Edrenas si comportava similmente ad Onari Vesya, portando i due piccoli all’ingresso di uno dei portali e sottoponendoli all’energia che ne scaturiva, ma a differenza di lei, il Vorador non beveva da loro precedentemente, per svuotarli. Per cui il potere che fuoriusciva da quei gorghi aperti negli specchi gonfiava l’anima di Wyrem, al punto che il ragazzino poteva quasi sentirla esplodere, al pari degli occhi che sembrava dovessero scappargli fuori dalle orbite per com’era forte la pressione energetica.  
In quelle occasioni non riusciva a trattenere le grida. Edrenas si premuniva di legargli i polsi dietro la schiena prima di ogni seduta, onde evitare che si graffiasse il viso con le unghie o che cercasse di cavarsi gli occhi dalle orbite, e lui non poteva far altro che contorcersi al suolo, lacerandosi la pelle con le corde che lo tenevano fermo.  
Anche in quei casi, Yarou reagiva molto meglio di lui, evidentemente più avvezzo a quella pratica.  
Non gridava mai, e se riusciva a restare abbastanza presente a se stesso si avvicinava a Wyrem e se lo stringeva al petto, accarezzandogli i capelli. Più di una volta, nel delirio dell’energia che rischiava di farlo impazzire, al più grande parve sentirsi dire di resistere, che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Quando il portale veniva chiuso, il ragazzino riusciva sempre a sorprendersi di essere ancora vivo.  
Yarou lo slegava e lo aiutava a rimettersi in piedi, anche se quasi sempre equivaleva a fargli cacciare dal corpo tutto quello che Wyrem aveva ingerito nelle sei ore precedenti, che fossero anche solo succhi gastrici. L’altro lo sosteneva come poteva e lo riportava sul giaciglio di pelli, e quando si sentiva meglio lo costringeva a bere e gli medicava la pelle abrasa dei polsi.  
Il più grande si era spesso detto che senza di lui sarebbe sicuramente morto, o impazzito nella migliore delle ipotesi. 

Una notte, Wyrem si svegliò di soprassalto con l’aria che gli mancava.  
Respirò affannosamente fra le pelli e aprì gli occhi nel buio, cercando a tentoni il piccolo corpo di Yarou che doveva essere addormentato al suo fianco, ma non lo trovò. Si mise faticosamente a sedere, premendosi le mani sul viso.  
Sempre a tentoni cercò una finestra e l’aprì, facendo entrare l’aria fredda e la luce lunare nella piccola camera, e si rese conto che era effettivamente vuota.  
Si accigliò, chiedendosi dove il più piccolo potesse essere andato.  
Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che Yarou usciva senza dirgli niente, ma il giorno prima avevano subito una sessione di somministrazione energetica particolarmente intensa ed erano entrambi sfiniti, per cui Wyrem dubitava che l’altro avesse avuto voglia di andarsene in giro per la magione silenziosa.  
Decise di uscire a sua volta dalla camera, non riuscendo ad immaginare dove il ragazzino fosse finito.  
Non impiegò molto a trovarlo. Inizialmente girò senza cognizione, poi i suoi passi cominciarono ad essere guidati da una voce e affrettò l’andatura; aveva riconosciuto i lamenti, e la gola gli si era stretta mentre accelerava lungo i corridoi avvolti dall’oscurità. Il percorso cominciò ben presto a risultargli familiare, e Wyrem rallentò, mentre si rendeva conto che stava raggiungendo la camera rivestita di arazzi dove era entrato per errore, in quella notte di svariati mesi prima.  
Non si fermò comunque, per quanto ormai tremasse da capo a piedi. Quando fece il proprio ingresso, l’immagine del Vorador e del ragazzino gli si palesò davanti, come nell’occasione precedente.  
Stavolta Yarou era disteso su quello strano letto circolare incassato nel pavimento. Scuoteva disperatamente la testa mentre il suo piccolo corpo si agitava, e Edrenas gli teneva una mano premuta sul plesso solare con gli artigli conficcati nella carne.  
Il ragazzino gridò e s’inarcò, ricadde ansimando, il viso gli si bagnò di lacrime. Wyrem intese immediatamente che la sofferenza doveva essergli causata soprattutto dal contatto con lo spettro energetico del Vorador, che quasi era visibile nell’aria per quanto era denso, e che Edrenas doveva stare modulando perché risultasse estremamente doloroso.  
« Perché mi hai rifiutato, Yarou? » Gli chiese in Voradori, dopo aver estratto gli artigli, accarezzandolo lentamente. « Lo sai che non devi disubbidire. »  
« Mi dispiace… » Singhiozzò il più piccolo. « Non… non volevo. Ero stanco… »  
Wyrem deglutì a fatica, ricordando che il giorno prima il Vorador era andato a prenderli dopo averli esposti al portale.  
Lui era stato troppo stordito ed esausto per comprendere le parole che Edrenas gli aveva rivolto, ma l’immagine di Yarou che scuoteva la testa, respingendo la sua mano, gli balenò davanti agli occhi.  
« Se dovessi stufarmi di te, ti ucciderei. » Disse ancora il Vorador, chinandogli il viso sul petto, su cui già spiccava un evidente marchio di zanne non del tutto cicatrizzato, visibile dalla casacca parzialmente strappata. « Ormai ho un’altra Crisalide, per cui non sei più così importante. Dimmi, vuoi che mi liberi di te…? »  
« No… » Il ragazzino scosse debolmente la testa. « No, padrone. »  
Edrenas lo raccolse dalla posizione supina e se lo sistemò in braccio, continuando ad accarezzarlo. Cominciò a sfilargli gli abiti e il più piccolo non fece resistenza, limitandosi a gemere debolmente.  
Wyrem tremava dalla testa ai piedi, immobile sul posto con gli occhi sgranati.  
Aveva sperato più e più volte che quella scena che aveva già visto, molto simile, fosse stata frutto della sua immaginazione. Aveva sperato che fosse un prodotto della sua mente provata dalla convalescenza, dalle allucinazioni e dalla solitudine. E aveva cercato di rimuoverla, anche riuscendoci in qualche modo.  
Si costrinse a muovere un passo in avanti, mentre il Vorador finiva di togliere gli strati di tessuto dal corpo del ragazzino.  
« Padrone…? » Si azzardò a chiamare, senza sapere come fosse riuscito a tirarsi fuori dal petto quel filo di voce.  
Edrenas alzò gli occhi scuri e incontrò i suoi, come la prima volta, e Wyrem si umettò le labbra secche, ma stavolta non si voltò e non fuggì.  
« Padrone, non fategli del male. » Disse ancora, stringendo le braccia lungo i fianchi. « È… è stata colpa mia. Yarou non… non voleva rifiutarvi. »  
Il Vorador piegò leggermente il capo, rimanendo in silenzio, e lui si sforzò di deglutire.  
« Voleva solo riportarmi nella nostra stanza, poiché io non avevo la forza di alzarmi. Ha disubbidito per colpa mia. »  
Edrenas fece un gesto con la mano, come per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi, e il ragazzino obbedì, forzando le proprie gambe tremanti a muoversi.  
Quando fu sulla sponda del letto, l’altro gli fece cenno di salirci e di nuovo Wyrem non rifiutò, inginocchiandosi sul materasso. Si rese conto di avere gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
« Vuoi che punisca te al suo posto? »  
La domanda del Vorador gli spezzò il respiro nei polmoni.  
Guardò il viso semicosciente di Yarou, e non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia.  
« Sì, padrone. Ve ne prego. » Rispose infine, ricominciando a tremare, con un soffio talmente poco udibile che lui stesso stentò a distinguere le parole. « Non è stata colpa sua. »  
Edrenas allungò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso, scostandogli i capelli arruffati dalla fronte.  
« Spogliati. E poi vieni qui. » Disse poi, sottolineando la frase con un cenno verso il proprio grembo.  
Wyrem si alzò e si disfece lentamente degli abiti, ma le mani gli tremavano talmente che fece fatica a slacciarsi la blusa.  
Quando ebbe il corpo completamente libero dalla stoffa tornò ad arrampicarsi sul materasso, e notò che Yarou non era più fra le braccia del Vorador ma raggomitolato sul letto a poca distanza.  
Il ragazzino sedette sulle ginocchia di Edrenas, deglutendo a vuoto.  
« Ormai dovresti esserti abituato alla mia energia. » Osservò lui, passandogli gli artigli carichi fra le ciocche castane.  
Il più piccolo rabbrividì e sentì la propria pelle frizzare, e istintivamente si portò una mano sulla spalla, nel punto dove il Vorador era abituato a morderlo.  
Ma nel sentire lo spettro energetico serpeggiargli addosso non riuscì a fare a meno di rilassarsi, appoggiandosi al braccio di Edrenas che adesso lo sosteneva per tutta la lunghezza della schiena. Le dita dell’altro gli accarezzarono il profilo delle cosce e lui lo guardò confusamente, singhiozzando quando cominciarono delicatamente a stimolarlo. Si mosse senza capire, facendo scattare il bacino che aveva cominciato immediatamente a scaldarsi, e sentendo le guance che gli si rigavano più per la confusione che per altro.  
« Bravo, piccolo. » Gli sussurrò il Vorador piegandosi sul suo viso, mentre la carica energetica che avvolgeva i sensi del ragazzino gli faceva velocemente perdere lucidità e lui sospirava, aggrappandosi istintivamente alle spalle dell’altro. « Non mi aspettavo che ti saresti comportato così bene. »  
Si sentì voltare verso il buio della stanza e appoggiare con la schiena contro il petto del Vorador. Gemette quando il contatto con la sua mano ricominciò, scuotendo la testa alla sensazione che cresceva velocemente, facendolo inarcare.  
« Questa è la tua prima volta, per cui sarò gentile. » Soffiò l’altro al suo orecchio, mentre Wyrem gli stringeva gli avambracci, muovendosi nel cercare più frizione. « Consideratevi entrambi fortunati. »  
Nella nebbia confusa delle sensazioni che il corpo gli trasmetteva, Wyrem riuscì a scorgere gli occhi stanchi di Yarou, che ricambiavano il suo sguardo nella penombra.

Quando si svegliò, il ragazzino biondo era accoccolato al suo fianco e gli accarezzava i capelli, com’era già accaduto molte volte.  
Ma i due non erano nella loro camera, avvolti dalle pelli del giaciglio che condividevano. Erano distesi su quello strano letto circolare, entrambi completamente nudi, e Yarou ricambiava il suo sguardo con gli occhi semichiusi e cerchiati; non sembrava aver dormito molto.  
Wyrem cercò di mettersi dritto. Avvertì immediatamente uno strano indolenzimento a tutta la parte inferiore del corpo, e l’inguine gli pulsava dolorosamente, al punto che quando riuscì a sedersi non fu capace di trattenere un gemito.  
Yarou si alzò a sua volta e lo spinse gentilmente disteso.  
Il ragazzino non fece resistenza, permettendogli di accompagnarlo nuovamente con la schiena sul materasso. Tornò poi a guardarlo ma il più giovane aveva smesso di rivolgergli le iridi chiare.  
« Come stai? » Gli chiese, mentre Yarou ricominciava ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
L’altro si strinse appena nelle spalle.  
Passò qualche minuto e Wyrem cercò nuovamente di prendere sonno. Non c’erano coperte per cui si raggomitolò per raccogliere calore, ma ben presto il suo corpo cominciò a scuotersi per i brividi.  
Si chiuse le braccia contro il busto e Yarou gli si strinse accanto, passandogli un braccio dietro la schiena e premendosi contro di lui.  
« Passerà. » Gli disse, e il più grande cercò di annuire.  
Un sussulto scosse Wyrem e lui si morse la lingua per non singhiozzare, facendosi più vicino possibile all’altro.  
« Ho… la febbre? » Domandò, mentre Yarou lo stringeva per limitargli i tremori.  
Il più piccolo scosse la testa.  
« È la sua energia. » Rispose poi. « Ti lascia il freddo dentro. Se ne andrà. »  
Lentamente, dolorosamente, se ne andò.  
Lasciò il corpo del ragazzino ansimante e stremato, e con una patina di sudore gelido a ricoprirgli la pelle. Yarou si alzò e recuperò la propria casacca strappata, e con quella lo asciugò come poté.  
« Grazie. » Gli disse Wyrem con un filo di voce, mentre l’altro gli passava la stoffa sulle tempie.  
Di nuovo, il più piccolo si strinse nelle spalle.  
Gli si accoccolò nuovamente di fianco e riprese ad accarezzarlo, finché lui non cominciò lentamente a scivolare nell’incoscienza.  
« Succederà ancora. » Gli sembrò di sentirsi dire, poco prima di addormentarsi del tutto. 

Quando mise piede nella stanza con il tavolo basso al centro, Wyrem non si sorprese di notare la presenza del Vorador con l’aspetto simile a quello di Edrenas.  
Se il loro padrone li conduceva lì, era per incontrare il suo ospite. I due si salutarono brevemente nella lingua che il ragazzino non capiva e che non era Voradori, e poi l’altro Vorador si rivolse a Yarou.  
Il più piccolo annuì, evidentemente lui capiva.  
Edrenas andò a sedersi, poggiando poi un braccio sulla superficie di legno. Riconoscendo il gesto, Wyrem gli si avvicinò ma il Vorador alzò la mano.  
« No, Wyrem. » Disse, e indicò l’altro con un cenno del capo. « Oggi vai con Ravires. »  
Il ragazzino batté le palpebre, sorpreso da quell’ordine, e rimase immobile mentre Yarou si sedeva sulle ginocchia di Edrenas.  
Annuì poi, non volendo scontentare il suo padrone, e rivolse lo sguardo all’altro Vorador che scopriva solo in quel momento chiamarsi Ravires.  
« Vieni qui. » Gli disse lui, accennandogli un sorriso.  
Wyrem obbedì.  
Non aveva mai visto Edrenas sorridere, e i cambi di espressione di quel Vorador così simile a lui lo stranivano. Quasi tendeva a dimenticarsi che fosse possibile farlo, dato che nemmeno Yarou sorrideva mai.  
Come era stato abituato a fare con Edrenas, Wyrem gli voltò le spalle e gli sedette in grembo, e il Vorador se lo fece appoggiare contro il petto. Gli accarezzò i capelli e le spalle, premendo le dita sul punto in cui Edrenas si era abituato a morderlo.  
Un momento dopo i suoi artigli si caricarono di energia, e il ragazzino si preparò a sentire dolore. Ormai era consapevole di essere stato educato allo spettro energetico di un altro Vorador, per cui era convinto che l’elemento esterno lo avrebbe ferito al solo contatto.  
Ma non successe, e lui si sorprese nel sentire il corpo che si rilassava e la pelle che frizzava per le carezze dell’altro. Il Vorador se lo sistemò meglio in braccio, in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
« Io e Dren abbiamo la stessa identica energia. » Gli disse poi, accarezzandogli le labbra, avendo probabilmente notato il suo sguardo confuso. « Rilassati, piccolo. »  
Battendo le palpebre nel tentativo di conservare la lucidità, Wyrem si domandò chi fosse “Dren”. Edrenas disse qualcosa nella lingua che lui non capiva e Ravires ridacchiò, premendo le dita per far schiudere le labbra del ragazzino.  
A lui venne naturale scrollare la testa per sfuggire al contatto ma non lo fece. Una vocina dentro di lui gli suggeriva che era bene assecondare quel Vorador come se si fosse trattato dello stesso Edrenas, per cui obbedì al comando silenzioso.  
Le dita gli scivolarono in bocca con delicatezza, senza ferirgli la lingua, ma lui si lasciò comunque sfuggire un gemito confuso all’intrusione. Cercò il suo padrone con lo sguardo e lo vide accigliato, con Yarou accoccolato fra le braccia, e Wyrem sperò che l’irritazione del Vorador non fosse diretta a lui o al ragazzino biondo.  
Le dita si mossero e lui le succhiò, non sapendo bene cosa fare, ma sgranò di nuovo gli occhi alla sensazione di qualcosa che gli scendeva giù per la gola. Non riuscì ad impedirsi di serrare i denti e deglutire, anche se si rendeva conto che non ci fosse niente di concreto che gli stava entrando in corpo.  
Gli si diffuse una strana sensazione di calore nel petto e lui cominciò ad ansimare, mentre i contorni della stanza sfumavano e gli occhi gli si velavano di lacrime. Si sentì manovrare e cercò istintivamente di aggrapparsi a qualcosa, e si accorse che le dita del Vorador avevano lasciato la sua bocca solo quando questi lo morse.  
Il dolore che provò fu relativamente mite. Si aggrappò ai suoi capelli macchiati di grigio e singhiozzò, sentendo l’energia che lo lasciava in maniera diversa da come Edrenas gliela toglieva.  
Quando Ravires si staccò non dovette nemmeno rimarginargli la ferita. Lo squarcio si chiuse da solo, probabilmente per via dello spettro energetico del Vorador di cui il suo piccolo corpo era ancora imbevuto.  
Sentì la voce di Edrenas dire qualcosa e cercò di voltarsi a guardarlo, ma aveva la testa troppo pesante. Rendendosi conto che parlava nella lingua incomprensibile si rilassò; voleva dire che non era rivolto a lui.  
Di nuovo, gli parve che Ravires stesse ridendo. Il Vorador gli accarezzò il viso e poi lo sollevò per farsi guardare, facendogli battere più volte le palpebre nello sforzo di mettere a fuoco.  
« Dren ti sta addestrando bene. » Gli disse poi. « Sei un cucciolo promettente. Se continui così, sarai senza dubbio un ottimo Vorador quando sarai libero. »

Il giorno dopo la visita di Ravires, il loro padrone ordinò sia a Wyrem che a Yarou di raggiungerlo nella sua stanza.  
Il ragazzino biondo obbedì senza fiatare, ma l’altro rallentò progressivamente i propri passi nell’avvicinarsi alla camera con il letto circolare, restando ben presto indietro.  
Yarou si voltò a guardarlo e gli fece cenno di affiancarlo, ma lui era come congelato alla vista del corridoio orribilmente familiare, e non sembrava in grado di trasmettere alle proprie gambe l’impulso di muoversi.  
Il più piccolo lo raggiunse e lo prese per mano.  
« Andiamo. » Disse, ma l’altro scosse la testa.  
Yarou gettò uno sguardo al percorso buio, poi di nuovo al ragazzino.  
« Andiamo. » Ripeté, stringendo la presa sulle sue dita. « Se non obbedisci, ti punirà. E sarà molto peggio. »  
Wyrem respirò profondamente e fece del suo meglio per riprendere a camminare.  
« Qualsiasi cosa succeda, non implorare. » Disse il più piccolo, guidandolo attraverso la magione. 

Il ragazzino singhiozzò, mentre il suo corpo si tendeva al limite.  
Il dolore gli toglieva il respiro ma lui non osava comunque muoversi, consapevole che avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Una volta che Edrenas si fu inserito completamente dentro di lui lo avvolse con le proprie energie, e la sensazione riuscì in qualche modo a dargli sollievo.  
Ansimò, aggrappandosi convulsamente al braccio con cui il Vorador lo reggeva, e contraendo involontariamente i muscoli.  
« Calmati. » Disse la voce del suo padrone, e lui cercò di annuire.  
Con la mano libera, Edrenas fece un cenno a Yarou e il più piccolo si avvicinò quanto bastava per toccare Wyrem. Gli accarezzò il viso e poi il petto, e le sue dita scesero fino al suo sesso morbido per cominciare a stimolarlo delicatamente.  
Lui sussultò ma il Vorador lo tenne fermo e gli premette gli artigli carichi sulla schiena, costringendolo a rilassarsi, e Yarou poggiò il viso contro il suo, strusciandoci una guancia.  
Wyrem si morse le labbra, sentendo il respiro che gradualmente gli si faceva più affannoso. Staccò una mano dal braccio di Edrenas per aggrapparsi al ragazzino e lasciò andare un gemito, mentre la mano di Yarou si muoveva nel dargli sollievo.  
« Va bene. » Disse il suo padrone, e poi aggiunse qualcosa nella lingua che Wyrem non capiva.  
Yarou annuì e congiunse le labbra con le sue, e lui gemette ancora, quasi soffocandosi col proprio respiro mentre l’energia del Vorador si faceva strada nei centri nervosi del suo corpo, cancellandogli quasi completamente il dolore.  
Quando Yarou allontanò il viso lo fece per lasciarlo ansimare. Wyrem gli si strinse addosso come poté, sentendo il basso ventre che si infiammava, e lasciando andare la voce mentre si svuotava fra le dita del più piccolo.  
Edrenas gli accarezzò la schiena con le nocche della mano libera, che gli serrò poi fra le spalle a reggerlo per la nuca. E cominciò delicatamente a muoverlo, mentre i muscoli del ragazzino riprendevano a contrarsi dolorosamente per l’intrusione.  
L’energia tornò vivida e lui quasi gridò, inarcandosi, e sentendo il calore del sangue macchiargli le cosce. Scosse la testa per quanto gli fu possibile, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, e Yarou gli si accostò di nuovo per prendergli una mano.  
Utilizzò l’altra su di sé e poi si sfregò contro il sesso di Wyrem, stavolta avvolgendo entrambi con le dita.  
« Non piangere. » Gli sussurrò, mentre il più grande faceva del suo meglio per trattenere i singhiozzi.  
Lo baciò di nuovo, zittendo i suoi gemiti, e muovendo il bacino per creare frizione.  
« Andrà tutto bene. » Sussurrò ancora, quando le loro labbra si furono separate.  
Wyrem annuì e premette la fronte contro la sua, facendo mescolare i loro respiri.  
Una volta che il ragazzino si fu svuotato per la seconda volta, Edrenas lo tirò indietro e lo separò dal corpo di Yarou, facendolo appoggiare contro il proprio petto. Gli accarezzò l’addome, esercitando una leggera pressione sotto l’ombelico, e facendo circolare le energie che aveva ancora in corpo.  
Il ragazzino singhiozzò, portato istintivamente a muoversi per seguire lo spostamento energetico. La presenza estranea nel suo corpo si mosse appena e lui vocalizzò con la voce ormai roca, sentendo di nuovo il bacino tendersi per la stimolazione, e il Vorador continuò a muoversi lentamente, tenendolo con un braccio per bilanciare le spinte.  
Wyrem scosse la testa, premendo la nuca contro il petto di Edrenas e tremando vistosamente quando la mano del Vorador cominciò a sfregarsi sulla sua intimità. Il dolore dell’intrusione venne lentamente mitigato dall’energia gelida dell’altro e quando venne nuovamente, per poco il ragazzino non perse conoscenza.  
Si afflosciò tra le braccia del suo padrone, le labbra schiuse per immettere aria.  
« Sei stato bravo. » Gli disse Edrenas, fermandosi gradualmente.  
Gli accarezzò la fronte e attese che il suo respiro si facesse più regolare, poi cominciò lentamente a separarlo dal proprio corpo.  
Wyrem serrò la mascella e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando andare l’aria dai polmoni quando la lunghezza ancora perfettamente turgida del Vorador fu completamente estratta.  
Cercò di restare immobile e limitare i tremiti, mentre l’energia di Edrenas serpeggiava nel suo sistema e gli chiudeva le lacerazioni interne. Si sentì spostare e deporre sul letto su cui si raggomitolò immediatamente, scorgendo il suo padrone che prendeva in braccio Yarou.  
Il ragazzino biondo chiuse gli occhi e si aggrappò al braccio di del Vorador, come aveva fatto lui poco prima, ma il suo padrone non si curò di prepararlo con la delicatezza che aveva usato con Wyrem. Al ragazzino sfuggì un grido strozzato e le guance gli si rigarono immediatamente, mentre due dita artigliate lo divaricavano con ben poco riguardo.  
« Ti sto facendo male. » Osservò Edrenas, e il più piccolo annuì.  
Un momento dopo l’energia gli inondò il sistema e lui si morse il labbro inferiore fino a farlo sanguinare, cominciando subito dopo ad affannare alla disperata ricerca d’aria. Provò a muoversi sull’intrusione ma il Vorador lo tenne fermo con il braccio, continuando ad immettere energia nel suo corpo finché Yarou non si ammorbidì del tutto, lasciando andare un lamento strozzato.  
L’altro mosse ancora le dita, piegandole, e il più piccolo sembrò fare del suo meglio per non gridare mentre la mano del Vorador si macchiava di sangue. Singhiozzò, aggrappandosi al suo braccio, e ricominciò a piangere nonostante si stesse chiaramente sforzando di trattenere le lacrime; un attimo dopo gemette confusamente e scosse la testa, mentre l’energia dentro di lui si muoveva e lo faceva inarcare.  
Wyrem cercò di riprendersi dallo stordimento come poté, facendo del suo meglio per rimettersi dritto, nonostante il dolore e la sensazione di vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco.  
« Padrone. » Chiamò poi, senza però azzardarsi a fare alcunché senza aver ricevuto il permesso. « Lasciate che lo aiuti. Come lui ha fatto con me. »  
Edrenas lo guardò brevemente e poi annuì, e lui si accostò a Yarou, prendendogli una mano.  
« Sono qui. » Gli disse, facendogli nascondere il viso nell’incavo del proprio collo.  
Imitò quello che il più piccolo aveva fatto prima, facendo scendere una mano per cercare la sua intimità. La trovò già umida e vi chiuse le dita sopra, sentendo l’altro gemere e muoversi appena nel contatto.  
Il Vorador annuì di nuovo e Wyrem cominciò ad accarezzare il più piccolo, sentendo il suo corpo che lentamente si rilassava.  
« Andrà tutto bene. » Disse ancora, mentre il respiro di Yarou si faceva più pesante e gli riscaldava la pelle, il viso premuto contro la sua spalla. 

Con il tempo, Wyrem era diventato molto più resistente all’energia che scaturiva dai portali.  
Ormai non c’era più bisogno che Edrenas gli legasse i polsi e anzi, gli riusciva anche di stare in piedi e muovere qualche passo, per quanto preferisse restare fermo nel suo cantuccio il più possibile. Qualsiasi movimento gli faceva comunque venire da vomitare.  
Yarou, invece, per qualche ragione sembrava reggere meno bene che in precedenza.  
Tremava come una foglia durante l’apertura e restava a singhiozzare con gli occhi sgranati per tutto il tempo della somministrazione, finché lo specchio non si oscurava di nuovo. E nel successivo, faceva fatica a stare in piedi e aveva il fiato corto, e Wyrem doveva aiutarlo a tornare nella stanza come il più piccolo aveva fatto con lui in precedenza.  
Una volta, mentre entrambi si erano accoccolati fra le pelli per riposare, Wyrem gli chiese come mai il procedimento fosse diventato improvvisamente più difficile per lui. Ma Yarou non rispose, limitandosi a nascondergli il viso sotto il collo e a raggomitolarsi contro il suo corpo.  
La risposta la ebbe da una Vorador che venne a far visita ad Edrenas.  
Era l’unica altra femmina che Wyrem avesse mai visto a parte Onari Vesya, e aveva lunghi capelli chiari tenuti insieme da dei fermagli. Le labbra erano scure ma non nere, come invece erano quelle del loro padrone; sembravano colorate dal sangue arterioso.  
Lei si presentò come Lika e salutò Yarou con affetto, e porgendo ai due ragazzini un involto pieno di pezzi di frutta ricoperti di zucchero.  
Wyrem ringraziò educatamente e li divise con il più piccolo, ma Yarou restò raggomitolato tra le pelli e ne inghiottì giusto un boccone.  
« Quindi ti chiami Wyrem. » Disse la Vorador, dopo che si fu seduta davanti al loro giaciglio.  
Il ragazzino annuì.  
« Sono onorato di conoscervi. » Rispose, e lei sorrise.  
« Anche io sono onorata di conoscerti. » Si portò una mano al petto e fece un cenno con la testa. « Sono venuta per vedere Edrenas, ma non mi dispiace fare due chiacchiere con voi piccoli. »  
Versò dell’acqua da una brocca poggiata lì vicino e la porse al più giovane, che accettò di buon grado. Quei pezzi di frutta gli avevano lasciato la bocca fastidiosamente impastata.  
« Sono felice di vedere che Yarou non è da solo. » Disse poi la Vorador. « Ti prendi cura di lui? »  
Prima di rispondere, Wyrem gettò uno sguardo al ragazzino.  
Il giorno prima avevano subito una somministrazione energetica particolarmente intensa, e il più piccolo non si era ancora ripreso. Aveva gli occhi terribilmente cerchiati e il volto pallido, e non riusciva ancora ad alzarsi in piedi.  
« Come posso, mia signora. » Disse poi, tornando a guardare lei. « Ci prendiamo cura l’uno dell’altro, quando riusciamo. »  
« Giusto. »  
La Vorador allungò una mano e toccò la fronte di Yarou, che la lasciò fare senza ribellarsi, e Wyrem provò l’impulso di scostarle la mano.  
Si morse l’interno della guancia e restò immobile, sentendo il fastidio che montava all’intromissione di quella Vorador sconosciuta, ma fu il più piccolo che decise improvvisamente di interrompere il contatto. Scostò il capo e andò a stendersi tra le pelli, sfuggendo alla mano artigliata.  
Lika sorrise appena, e sembrò trattenere un sospiro.  
« L’energia dei portali non gli sta facendo bene. » Commentò, tornando a sedersi e senza insistere con il ragazzino biondo. « Immagino non abbia molta voglia di mangiare, anche se dovrebbe. È molto debole. »  
Wyrem si guardò le mani, non sapendo bene cosa dire. Era indeciso su come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi con quella Vorador, dato che non gli era stata presentata dal suo padrone, e non era abituato a parlare con nessuno che non fosse Yarou.  
« All’inizio andava meglio. » Decise comunque di risponderle, pur ripetendosi di mantenersi cauto riguardo a quello che le avrebbe detto. Una sola parola sbagliata e avrebbe fatto indisporre il suo padrone, e in quel momento Yarou era troppo provato per una cosa del genere. « Ma ora non… non reagisce come prima. Si stanca di più. »  
« Probabilmente perché l’energia dei portali è cambiata. I portali stessi sono cambiati, tutti quanti, e di conseguenza anche la trasmissione energetica. » Gli disse lei, con un tono che a Wyrem parve stranamente cauto. Forse anche quella Vorador temeva di indisporre Edrenas. « Succede, di tanto in tanto. Per voi Crisalidi non è semplice riabituarvi, anche se ho l’impressione che tu stia reagendo molto bene. Sicuramente meglio di Yarou. »  
Il più piccolo annuì.  
« È perché sono più grande. » Commentò. « Ho un anno in più di lui. »  
Wyrem voleva aggiungere che probabilmente era anche perché Edrenas beveva da Yarou molto spesso, più spesso di quanto non facesse con lui, e senza curarsi di rigenerarlo in maniera delicata e completa. E anche perché era molto meno gentile con il ragazzino biondo, quando lo maneggiava, stressando il suo piccolo corpo in modo da non permettergli di recuperare nel modo giusto. E che se Edrenas gli avesse lasciato un po’ di respiro, sicuramente Yarou avrebbe potuto abituarsi alle somministrazioni energetiche, così come si stava abituando lui.  
Ma non lo fece, e si limitò a mordicchiarsi nervosamente il labbro inferiore. 

« Dren. »  
Il Vorador si voltò, chiudendo il libro di scatto.  
Scrollò il capo per togliersi i capelli dal viso e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi, e lei andò a sederglisi accanto, senza però appoggiarsi al tavolo.  
« Cosa ci fai qui, Lika? » Le chiese lui quando si fu accomodata. « Non mi avevi avvertito che saresti passata. »  
« Da quanto non vedi Ravires? » Domandò lei, ignorandolo, e il Vorador increspò appena le labbra.  
« Non so dirtelo con esattezza. » Rispose dopo qualche istante. « Una settimana, forse. Si è cacciato di nuovo nei guai? »  
« No. Sta bene, mi ha scritto due giorni fa. »  
Lika si alzò in piedi, sospirando. Odiava stare seduta a quel modo, con le gambe piegate sotto la superficie troppo bassa di quel tavolo.  
« Credo che forse dovresti dargli Yarou. » Disse poi, guardando l’altro dall’alto in basso.  
Edrenas tamburellò gli artigli sulla copertina del libro.  
« Se vuole una Crisalide, che se ne procuri una. E se non vuole aspettare può chiedere a qualcuno di farlo per lui. » Disse. « Ad Onari, per esempio. Dovrebbe averne pronta un’altra a breve. »  
La Vorador si passò una mano fra i capelli, giocando con un fermaglio di legno. Si limitò a guardare la schiena dell’altro, che non sembrava intenzionato né ad alzarsi a sua volta né a rivolgerle gli occhi scuri, apparentemente molto preso dalla rivestitura di cuoio del suo libro.  
« Dren… »  
Lui distese la mano e allungò appena le dita, ignorandola.  
Dopo aver atteso invano che il Vorador la degnasse di uno sguardo, Lika infine tornò a sedersi. Di nuovo sospirò, tirandogli un lembo della giacca per farsi guardare.  
« Non mi ignorare. »  
« Che cosa vuoi, Lika? » Le chiese lui, il tono di voce completamente piatto. « E non girarci intorno. Vuoi che consegni Yarou a Ravi? »  
Lei annuì.  
« Perché dovrei? »  
« Perché lo stai uccidendo. » Disse Lika in un soffio, stavolta indurendo il proprio sguardo. « L’ho visto poco fa. Era gelido. Non si reggeva in piedi, e credo non mangi e non dorma come si deve da settimane. »  
Edrenas rimase assolutamente impassibile, e non proferì parola.  
« Quanti anni ha? » Chiese ancora lei.  
« Ormai tredici. »  
« Questo significa che dovrà aspettare un altro anno per il rituale di liberazione. »  
« Almeno uno. » Confermò il Vorador, arricciando impercettibilmente le labbra. « Se non di più. Sta crescendo lentamente. »  
Lika trasse un respiro profondo e si disse di restare calma. Di restare calma e di mettere bene le parole una dietro l’altra; non aveva veramente modo di farsi ascoltare da Edrenas, non ne aveva mai trovato uno che funzionasse. Sicuramente non quando si parlava della sua Crisalide.  
« Lo stai uccidendo. » Ripeté, scandendo bene le parole. « Non reggerà nemmeno un altro mese con questo trattamento. Lo devi lasciar respirare. E se non vuoi farlo, se non… se non riesci a occuparti di lui nel modo giusto, allora dallo a Ravi. »  
Edrenas la guardava con gli occhi scuri fissi nei suoi e il viso completamente piatto. E a Lika venne voglia di prenderlo a schiaffi finché non gli avesse tirato fuori una reazione che non fosse un semplice storcere vagamente la bocca.  
Ma si limitò a stringere la mano a pugno e a continuare.  
« Ravires gli è affezionato, lo conosce da quando non era ancora una Crisalide. » Disse, addolcendo il proprio tono. « Sicuramente si occuperebbe della sua preparazione al rituale. Lo conosci, lo sai che lo farebbe. »  
« Immagino che lo farebbe. » Disse il Vorador. « E spero per lui e per te che non abbiate parlato di questo a mia insaputa, prima della tua visita qui. »  
Lika aprì la bocca per ribattere. Poi la richiuse, e il suo volto si fece scuro.  
« No, Dren. » Rispose seccamente. « Sono qui di mia iniziativa. E non sono qui solo per il benessere di Yarou, ma anche del tuo. »  
Le sopracciglia del Vorador s’incresparono appena.  
« Se Yarou muore prima di arrivare al rituale, la colpa sarà tua. » Continuò lei, stringendo nuovamente le mani a pugno. « Non è infrequente che i bambini muoiano prima di diventare Crisalidi. Ma una volta che hanno passato la prima fase, se non vanno oltre è per l’inettitudine dei loro padroni, e null’altro. »  
Di nuovo, Edrenas non proferì parola. E di nuovo Lika fu tentata dal tirargli uno schiaffo, sentendo i palmi delle mani frizzare.  
« Ti ammoniranno. » Disse ancora, stavolta quasi soffiando fra le zanne. « Verrai probabilmente declassato dal Consiglio e spostato lontano dai portali, dopo tutta la fatica che hai fatto per arrivare qui. È questo che vuoi? Solo per un capriccio…? »  
« Lika. » Fece lui, la voce completamente distesa. « Tornatene a casa. »  
Si alzò in piedi, sovrastandola con la propria altezza, e la Vorador si affrettò ad alzarsi a sua volta.  
Non sopportava di vederselo torreggiare davanti, non l’aveva mai sopportato, nemmeno quando erano stati bambini.  
« Vai ad occuparti delle tue Crisalidi. » Concluse Edrenas. « Io mi occuperò delle mie. »


End file.
